


Punctured Vein

by LuciaWilt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: It was close to another explosion as Ichigo’s massive and violent reiatsu flamed out around him. He screamed like he was the one that experienced all the pain of the Soul Society within him. “Your Majesty.” Jugram started, feeling suddenly a little uncertain as the events started to unfold. However His Majesty seemed completely unfazed by it all, just staring at Ichigo Kurosaki with his back to Jugram.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Juhabach | Yhwach/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one:  
> me: but what if i write some yhwach/ichigo/aizen  
> also me: the alternate title is "Or when Ichigo didn't get up a second time during his first confrontation with Yhwach" 
> 
> [ Chapter Music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seQOJZ16YxA&list=LL9elPttpdmtKUvwE5GOtqOA&index=4)

The rain, it seemed to be colder in the Soul Society. That was something many Quincy noted once the inclement weather started up. Thankfully it was right at the end of their invasion and neigh destruction of the Gotei 13, but that was neither here nor there. Jugram knew the rain would finally wash away the hideous atrocity that was the Soul Society. Soon enough, his Majesty would fulfill his wishes; his plans. Everything was falling into place. It was rather fortuitous that Ichigo Kurosaki had run off to Hueco Mundo. If he had not, their plans would have been pushed bac; they would have all had to wait much longer than necessary. Alas, the young boy had dashed off in one direction and the Sternritter headed in the other. 

Truly a joyous day for the Quincy as a whole. “Everything is complete. Tell the rest of the Sternritter to finish the job.” It was easy enough. Jugram sent the message using Reishi, a quick and simple process that took less than half a second. In the distance, the two of them; the two strongest Quincy alive, could hear the screams of dying Shinigami. It was a wonderous sound. Perhaps a little melancholy for those that did not enjoy fighting, but the Quincy had suffered enough. 

His Majesty stood before him, the two of them watching buildings crumble and fires roar even with the rain pouring down. It was likely the destruction would last forever if all the Shinigami had not survived. Of course, that wasn’t true though; even Jugram could sense survivors of varying skill level among the rubble. Sooner or later a new batch of fighters would pop up. However, the Quincy had just eliminated a majority of the most elite fighters of the Gotei 13; it would be a period before anyone strong enough could stand against them. 

“It’s the end.” His Majesty muttered under his breath beside him. Jugram glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing His Majesty shift in the rain; framed by bright blue “fire” behind him. There was a beauty about him that Jugram had always appreciated. The cutting black cloaked figure among all the white clothed Quincy. There perhaps was an irony there that Jugram rather enjoyed; perhaps it was something else. Either way, Jugram appreciated being able to stare unabashedly at His Majesty at many points in a normal day; doubly so on days such as this one. 

“Let’s go.” His Majesty started forwards in the rain on a clearer lump of rubble. “Now that we destroyed the 13 divisions, the Zero Division will show up to clean this mess. Let us retreat and wait for them to assemble.” It was a sound piece of advice; though of course His Majesty only doled out brilliant plans. It was part of the reason why Jugram followed him for nearly 1,000 years. He would follow no one else at this point in time. 

Of course they took not a single step more before an explosion about 100 meters up had both of them turning. There was a sort of shocked expression on His Majesty’s face, clearly not having foreseen such an event; though of course Jugram had not either. “What was that?” The blonde heard his closest partner question. The steam or smoke or whatever it was from the noise still formed around whatever came through to the Soul Society. 

“This reiatsu…” Jugram trailed off, looking up into the rain. It had spiked right as he entered through the portal in the sky, presumably from Hueco Mundo, before it suddenly vanished. It seemed the young human’s skill had peaked between the last time they watched him and now. That could be incredibly concerning considering the current situation; what with them not being able to take his Bankai.

“Yes. It is Ichigo Kurosaki.” His Majesty all but whispered in a sort of reverent tone that had Jugram frowning in annoyance. It was a rare emotion for him; but if the situation was bothersome enough he would be filled with the sensation. 

It was just one more step His Majesty took before a striking black zanpakuto flew threw the air, the blades point wedging itself into the stone a few meters in front of the two of them; causing the two most powerful Quincy to pause. “You…” His Majesty trailed off; Jugram sensing the excited energy rolling off of him in waves. 

It was in a blink of an eye that a black clad form appeared before them, hand gripped on the hilt of the zanpakuto. Jugram had seen Ichigo Kurosaki years ago; back when his eyes had first been open about, he Soul Society and everything that involved. Much had changed. The once young boy looked more a grown man now, a hardened warrior sharpened from fighting nearly non-stop. He was tall, but not nearly His Majesty’s height. Ichigo lived up to his name with a shock of red hair and fierce eyes. From what Jugram could sense however, his reiatsu was all over the place; still at a captain’s level, perhaps even twice as much, but heavily depleted. He was covered in bruises and cuts, injured rather greatly from his fight with Kirage. His Majesty clearly could see it as well. 

Silence followed for a moment and Jugram was stepping forwards to take care of the obstacle, “Your Majesty, here.” But a firm hand stopped him; pressed against his chest. 

“Ichigo Kurosaki.” His Majesty’s deep voice reverberated against the rubble and demolished buildings of the Soul Society around them. “I don’t know how you did it, but that was skilled of you to break out of Kirage’s jail. However, are you really planning on fighting me with that torn body of yours?” 

It was a legitimate question even if His Majesty’s tone threw it off. For the first time in years, Jugram heard Ichigo Kurosaki speak; shocked by how soft his voice actually sounded. “Are you the enemy’s leader?” He was out of breath, not a surprise considering what he just went through. 

Beside him, His Majesty kicked the ground lightly, pressing his hands against his hips as he spoke with a chuckle. “Enemy heh?” From where they were, Jugram could not see Ichigo Kurosaki’s exact expression but he was clearly displeased with the goings on. “I am and at the same time “I am not”.” Toying. That’s all His Majesty was doing. He found a new toy, a new pet. How unfortunate for Ichigo Kurosaki. Nevertheless, Jugram was already planning the new expenses of having someone like Ichigo Kurosaki around permanently. 

“Don’t kid me.” He whispered, Ichigo did. It switched on a dime as his head swung up. Covered in blood, he looked wild, like he belonged in Hueco Mundo and not the human world. “I’m asking if you are the one that turned the Soul Society into such a mess!” He screamed, anger rolling off of him. 

Less than a second later, His Majesty had a manic look as he smiled “Yes I am.” 

It was close to another explosion as Ichigo’s massive and violent reiatsu flamed out around him. He screamed like he was the one that experienced all the pain of the Soul Society within him. “Your Majesty.” Jugram started, feeling suddenly a little uncertain as the events started to unfold. However His Majesty seemed completely unfazed by it all, just staring at Ichigo Kurosaki with his back to Jugram.

“As you can see Haschwalth, after all we did here and at ‘home’, there is no other choice. Let’s destroy him.” The obsessive expression had not passed even as Ichigo Kurosaki shot forwards. He was getting ready to swing forth with that giant attack of his and he did just that; unleashing that wild and untamed power. 

Alas if he had been hoping to bring forth that energy against His Majesty, he was sorely mistaken. It did not take long for the smoke to dissipate enough. His Majesty reached through and grabbed both of the young man’s wrist in one hand, effectively ending anymore attacks he would bring against them. His Majesty swung the tall yet lithe body down against the ground and Jugram watched as even a broken and beaten Ichigo Kurosaki reached up to keep fighting. If there was one thing to say about the human hybrid, it was he was tenacious. But his renowned speed was severely decreased. His Majesty easily slapped the hand away to swing his own giant blade back. 

Now that was surprising. Jugram had not been expecting such an approach but he could only watch as His Majesty slammed the blade down into Ichigo Kurosaki’s neck. At first he thought he had completely beheaded the red head, but it took less then a moment to see His Majesty had been lenient. 

Even from where Jugram was standing, he could see Ichigo’s hazy eyes, open and staring blankly up into the rainy sky. How odd; his chest was evenly moving up and down. 

There was a moment where His Majesty was frozen over the young man, not moving and simply staring. Jugram unfortunately could not see his partners expression; what with his long black hair curtaining his and Ichigo Kurosaki’s face. Nevertheless, he stepped forwards. Finally, His Majesty released his death hold on Ichigo’s sword hand, standing slowly. “He went into a stasis to keep himself alive. Take him to our castle. We will resuscitate him and make him join our troops.” 

Jugram nodded, leaning over. “Yes sir.” He tried not to pay too much attention to His Majesty’s new obsession; how Ichigo Kurosaki’s limp body attracted His Majesty like a bee to honey. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally absolutely no one:  
> me: but what if I add in Byakuya/Renji into this.

Weeks. It had to have been weeks since Renji had been able to open his eyes on his own; much less move a single finger. The pain had been excruciating, blinding in how furious it was. Every part had been agonized in the sensation. He felt as though he would wither away if he simply was breathed on. But now; now he could at the very least sit up. It was all thanks to Captain Unohana. If she had not been there, if they had lost her in the invasion, surely, they all would have died. They would have lost thousands and not the hundreds they had. 

When Renji finally sat up, he expected to see his Captain and Rukia beside him; among a few others he remembered being injured in the attack. Yet he only spotted Rukia. She was quiet, still asleep but looking far better than the last time he had spotted her in the streets, in fierce combat. Renji glanced around the room. There were a few others but he could not find the pale skin and dark hair of his Captain. 

With a bit of effort, he stood up and stumbled over to the door. Somehow, he made it through the corridors and hallways of the 4th division and out into the overcast wilderness. And that’s what it was now, wilderness. The Seireitei had been all but destroyed by the Quincy; and those that had “survived” the attack were attempting to pick up the rubble. 

All that seemed so inconsequential though. Renji barely registered it all; each step somehow regaining his strength, perhaps out of pure spite for what happened. Nevertheless, he was searching for one thing, one person in particular. He was wondering through a fog that only a Sakura petal could cut through. Where was he? Where did Captain Kuchiki go? 

Where was Byakuya?

Renji had not seen him when wondering through the 4th division barracks. There were to many familiar faces there, but none had been the one he was looking for. 

Renji made it through the 6th division, not seeing his Captain there either, before turning towards the 1st. 

There he discovered something else that was rather disconcerting. 

While he had been out, the Captain Commander had fallen in battle; and now Kyouraku Shunsui sat as the leader of the Gotei 13, brutalized nearly as much as the rest of them with a missing eye. 

The older Shinigami turned when Renji all but fell into the large 1st division meeting room. There were still blood stains on the floor; ash and burnt wood scattered about the place. It was quite the haunting image, what with it shadowed by the rain the new Captain Commander had been watching out the giant openings in front of them. “I am surprised you are able to stand Renji, though I am not upset. I’m quite glad you are alive actually.” 

The way the Captain Commander said that had Renji’s stomach twisting with nerves; fidgeting back and forth as he took one step forwards and then another, continuing until he was standing by Captain Kyouraku. It would be hard to hammer in the Captain Commander title into his head; and Renji doubted it mattered at the moment, it probably wouldn’t until the damn war was over and done with. 

“Sir… I…” Renji had no idea what he wanted to say, what he wanted to ask. There were too many thigs running through his head. Who had survived? Who had died? How many of their friends would they have to mourn? When was the next attack? Would they even be ready?

Yet what he landed on was what got him up from the brink of death in the first place. “Where is Captain Kuchiki sir…” Renji trailed off, absolutely dreading the answer that he would likely receive. 

The silence was deafening and very telling, allowing Renji to fill in the blanks even as the Captain Commander walked him over to the desk at the other side of the room. It was a funeral procession as he pushed a play button, allowing footage from the cameras Captain Kurotsuchi put up years ago to come to life. 

Horror. Absolute horror. 

Renji watched as what he presumed to be the leader of the Quincy grab Ichigo Kurosaki’s limp body. The camera picked up the dead look in Ichigo’s eyes, how he seemed to be drugged, comatose and completely out of it. He clearly had no idea what was going on around him as he was carried away. 

And then Renji felt his blood turn cold. 

A lean and tall blonde Quincy came into view with Byakuya Kuchiki in his arms. The only way Renji could tell it was his Captain was the fine white gloves could now just be spotted through the concerning amount of blood covering the Kuchiki clan leader. 

Just as soon as the Quincy appeared with their captives in their arms, they disappeared; leaving Renji and the Captain Commander alone in the giant office. 

Renji knew what he had to do. He turned, starting towards the exit with a new sense of stability and determination. Before he could get three steps, a large hand gripped his shoulder. “Where do you think you are going Lieutenant?” The Captain Commander’s even voice resonated around him. Renji just paused, barely glancing over his shoulder. 

“I’m going to save him…them.” He corrected at the last moment. Captain Unohana’s healing had done wonders, miracles; he felt as good as new with each passing second. When the Captain Commander did not respond, Renji turned fully with an angered expression on his face. The older Shinigami looked blank, like he wasn’t feeling a single thing. 

“Do you not understand what happened? Two of your most “valuable assets” were captured by the enemy! Captain Kuchiki is a respected member of the Gotei 13; he is a Captain and one of your strongest soldiers.” None of that was a lie. Byakuya really was one of the strongest now; and he was an honorable man and vicious fighter when he wanted to be. “And Ichigo.” Where could he even begin with Ichigo? “We all owe him our lives a thousand times over. The fact you haven’t gone to get them yet is an insult to the two of them.” Renji bit out and the Captain Commander’s face was shadowed with his large hat. The fact it was stormy and overcast did not help illuminate his expression. 

It took some time for the Captain Commander to finally look Renji in the eye again. When he did, there was a part of the 6th division Lieutenant that worried he pushed the higher ranked soldier farther than he should have. But the words the Captain Commander spoke told a different story. “I have already contact Isshin Shiba. He is heading to the Soul Society as we speak; his son was one of the people captured after all.”

Renji felt a breath of air leave his lungs; like he couldn’t quite hold it in any longer. Perhaps the new Captain Commander was not the man Renji feared he was. At least that was one less thing he would have to worry about in the long run. 

So the two of them waited, the Captain Commander handing him back his weapon in the meantime. Renji had felt like he lost a limb while he did not have Zabimaru; glad to have them back in his hands. 

It did not take much time for Isshin Shiba, or Isshin Kurosaki to show up. It was still strange, knowing that Ichigo and his family were technically nobility. After all, Ichigo and Byakuya could not have been further apart in personality and attitude. But when Ex-Captain Shiba walked in, fully dressed like a Shinigami, it was clear the origins of the Shinigami turned human. 

When they were all had gathered, Renji expected perhaps one or two more Shinigami to join them; a tight and powerful unit to rescue those that had been taken. However, the Captain Commander shadowed his face yet again. 

Renji was starting to become suspicious each time the old coot did that. 

“We have one more party that will be joining us.” 

~’~

Renji should have known. He should have guessed it the moment the Captain Commander did not guide them out of the 1st division barracks. Renji should have realized when they were guided beneath the giant white fortress into the dark underbelly of the Seiretitei. 

With each downward step from the spiraling staircase, Renji could feel Captain Shiba tense beside him. It was far easier to call him Captain considering all the names and aliases Renji had heard for Ichigo’s father. That, and it was simple to slip into some sort of command structure. 

Finally the three of them hit the “bottom floor”, leveling out and walking into the darkness. There was a circle of light with a few dozen holes in the ground around the lights edge; each labeled a different body part. 

Renji hated that he knew exactly what they were doing, exactly who they were freeing; yet he could not deny the power that could be used. 

The Captain Commander kneeled and pulled out the large wooden box he had been carrying, opening it to reveal all the keys that went the corresponding locks. Renji watched as he opened a few but then stopped. “I know you can talk now; there is a reason I unlocked your mouth seal.” The Captain Commander spoke into the darkness. At first, Renji wondered if he had been mistaken, if he had done a different one on accident. But when Kyouraku Shunsui tensed, and the sounds of footsteps could be heard, Renji knew more than one key had been turned. 

Out from the shadows walked Aizen Sosuke, black stands of Muken wrapped around him like some strange fashion choice. Renji understood Kyouraku had not opened that many seals so his hand went to his sword alongside Captain Shiba. But Aizen just chuckled, glancing at the two of them before turning back towards the Captain Commander. “I am not allowed visitors in Muken,” He paused, letting the Captain Commander stand and brush off the dust from his coat. “So, to get five in less then two weeks after fives years; well that is quite a treat is it not.” Five? Who else had been down here in such a short period of time? Renji didn’t have time to ask, more pressing matters at hand as he allowed the Captain Commander to talk; glancing at a furious looking Captain Shiba out of the corner of his eye. 

“As you may well know Sosuke, we have been having some… “problems”… top side, some problems that I am sure you can help out with.” 

Aizen narrowed his eyes ever so briefly, that wolfish smile never faltering as he glanced at the two other Shinigami. “If you are referring to that Quincy who soundly defeated the lot of you; yes I know of it. He was quite adamant on me joining their side.” 

Shit! Renji felt a twist of annoyance and fear run through him. So Yhwach, that monster, had tried to recruit Aizen! Renji didn’t want to even think of what could have come from that. Perhaps it was a good thing Aizen’s massive ego outweighed his sense to get out of Muken alive if it meant he had to serve under someone else. 

Nevertheless, Kyouraku seemed nonplused, simply tilting back and forth for a moment. He appeared to tower over Aizen, even though Renji knew logically they were close in height. It must have been because of Kyouraku’s relative size to the failed war criminal. “I see. Well I guess I am glad his persuasion skills were not up to par. But to get to the point, we had some “casualties” in a sense of the word. Two of our people were captured by the Quincy.” 

That was when Aizen’s eyes sliced to Renji’s form. His face twisted into a wicked smile. “Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki is quite the pretty little thing; a glass canon if you will from his skill and battle prowess. That is neither here nor there; I do not care to bring back the 6th division Captain. He is no concern of mine Renji Abarai.” The way Aizen said his name, turning to head back into the darkness; it cracked something in Renji’s control. 

Perhaps it was that, perhaps it was the way Aizen didn’t even question Captain Shiba’s presence; he had no idea. Either way, Renji stalked forwards. “They took Ichigo as well.” 

Aizen froze. It was enough for Captain Shiba’s lips to turn even further south if that was even possible; the silence overbearing in the prison they were standing in. 

For a moment, Renji feared Aizen would just continue forwards back into the blackness. However, he was pleasantly surprised, or whatever could be counted for pleasant in this horrible situation, when Aizen slowly turned around. Now he was staring at the only other Shinigami in Muken; eyes boring into Captain Shiba’s form. “Tell me what happened.” And so their little “raiding party” was complete. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but an important chapter!

Byakuya came back to reality slowly, his eyes unfocused and sore. He shifted, not having expected to wake up at all if he were being honest. The last thing he recalled was that Quincy; of the absolute dread and fear rushing through his body. If his muscles were working, surely, they would have tightened up; would have seized in terror. It didn’t help that he had no idea where he was. There was something soft under him; akin to a western style bed. It was so warm and strangely plush, the feeling of silk and down feathers surrounding him like a hard grasp. 

Byakuya’s body was already exhausted, knowing full well he wasn’t moving again that day. The thought of how long it had been since he was awake; he did not even want to imagine. 

“Ah, you are up.” That voice, so close and lilting like charms or a bell. Byakuya’s heart pounded loudly in his ears. Shit, shit shit. 

It took a great deal of effort for his eyes to open again, but open they somehow did. At first, everything was just a blur. There were dim shapes and amorphous blobs he could not quite place; just faint hints of presumably what was a fire lit the gray. Then as he focused more, Byakuya could see gold. It was gold, shimmering even with his slowly recovering eyesight. The long strands of what he soon realized was hair curtained his face. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Byakuya’s vision sharpened and he caught the eyes of the man above him. 

Silvery grey met an inquisitive blue; and the first thing through Byakuya’s mind was how beautiful the creature above him was. It was like a poisonous flower; luring the prey in only to kill them slowly. Byakuya logically knew the man holding his head in his lap was a Quincy. There were no Shinigami in the whole Soul Society that had such an aura. It was shimmering yet wavered at the same time. That, and the western style button down gave the man away. 

When Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, he broke into a wild and incredibly painful fit of coughs. His entire body curled in tighter and tighter until the Quincy gently wrapped his hand around Byakuya’s throat. Even with how weak Byakuya was, he could sense the tight and glowing energy encompassing his insides. The glow originating from his throat cast everything on his face in dancing shadows that would have drove Byakuya crazy if he were a lesser warrior. 

The Quincy gently set out a rhythm of squeezing and releasing Byakuya’s pale throat. The massaging motion continued until Byakuya was just a puddle of goo, unable to sense the Quincy pushing and feeding his own reiatsu into Byakuya’s body. 

“As much as I would love to heart it, do not try to speak Byakuya Kuchiki. Äs Nödt shredded your vocal cords in your battle. It will take some time before you will be able to talk again.”

At that Byakuya’s eyes narrowed dangerously; the mention of that bizarre Quincy causing a cold fear to run through his prone body. The Quincy that was currently holding Byakuya’s neck like fine glass noted Byakuya trying, rather miserably mind you, to shift away. It was barely noticeable, how the grip at the base of his skull tightened. “Please Byakuya,” and to call his name so casually; if it were not for his injuries, Byakuya would have had torn this man limb from limb. “You must not stress yourself too much.” Byakuya’s fidgeting slowed to a stop, even if he wanted to continue. There were far too many variables on the playing field. 

He had to think logically, had to think strategically. What would keep him alive until he had more information? What would guarantee his survival and return back to the Soul Society? The simple fact he was alive was a step in the right direction. 

The golden-haired beauty above him lifted a small, white, opaque cup to Byakuya’s lips; allowing a warm and slightly thick liquid to slide down his throat. 

“Soon enough you shall heal Byakuya.” The man whispered. If Byakuya had the energy to get mad about his name he would have, once again. As it was, all he could do was glare angrily. “Soon enough. For now, rest. No more harm shall come to you while you are in my care.” The man whispered again and as though his words were enchanted, Byakuya’s eyelids grew heavy. It took no longer than for the hand to slip away from Byakuya’s throat for the Shinigami captain to slip back into unconsciousness. 

~’~

Jugram paused in the doorway, watching, waiting. His pale eyes were trained on the two in the bed. Well, trained on His Majesty sitting quietly on the side of the bed. Ichigo was still in his stasis; having not woken in the past two days. His Majesty had said it was unlikely he would rise for a few more. Quincy had often shutdown in such a fashion in the past to protect themselves from a traumatic event. With Ichigo’s reiatsu awakening as it did, his Quincy abilities roared to life much faster than they had been expecting. 

His eyes, near lifeless and always open; perhaps that was what put Jugram off. Ichigo’s lips were slightly parted, little puffs of air passing between them each moment, indicating he was still very much alive even though he looked very much a dead man. Though any Quincy that saw the blue, lightening like patterns all about Ichigo’s neck and shoulders; well they would know of Ichigo’s state. 

With his wrist shackled and chained above him, he was not going anywhere anytime soon. It was one of the few reasons Jugram allowed His Majesty to get as close as he was. 

And close he got. His Majesty had barely left Ichigo’s side since they returned. 

At the moment, he was whispering something; something Jugram could not hear, nearly into Ichigo’s lips. His Majesty was carefully holding Ichigo’s neck, right where the Blut Vene had appeared. He treated the young man like the greatest of treasures; which in all likelihood, he was. Ichigo was the key to the Soul Society’s success. Now that he was in the hands of His Majesty, they were to ultimately fail. 

Jugram watched as His Majesty carefully rested Ichigo’s head back onto the pillow but lifted both his large hands to fully wrap around Ichigo’s neck. There was a feint dull blue glow of reiatsu as he started to carefully massage Ichigo’s neck. The Blut Vene did not disappear but it was unlikely to until Ichigo awoke from his self-induced coma like state. 

His Majesty paused before moving the thumb of his right hand. He gently rubbed it over Ichigo’s lips before letting it slip into his presumably warm mouth. From there, His Majesty let his own reiatsu feed into Ichigo’s pliant mouth; rubbing against his teeth, gums, and tongue. 

“Hmm.” His Majesty hummed, happily it seemed, as he continued to grip at Ichigo’s neck; to investigate his mouth and feed him pure Quincy reiatsu. It was a process but it was apparently working. Ichigo’s body, even as out of it as he was, was responding. Even from where Jugram was standing guard by the door, he could hear Ichigo let out something of a breathy whimper. It was nearly a whisper but Jugram caught it; his senses hyper aware of that particular noise. 

It was more than enough for His Majesty, obsessed as he was. Jugram watched with sharp eyes as His Majesty leaned back down. His long black hair hid both of them from view once again as the whispering started up again; quiet and painfully intimate, possessive. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *hits that dab in the quarantine*

Ichigo shot up, awake and heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Everything felt…well everything felt loud, felt sharpened and pounding in his head. His senses came crashing back into him after an extended period in darkness; not even dreaming where his mind had been. The last thing he recalled was the rain in the Soul Society; seeing the destroyed city around him. Anger flared in his body but then his mind crashed into the present. All he could do, at least at first, was rapidly swing his head from side to side; taking in the appearance of the room around him. 

It was a western style room; clearly nowhere he had ever been before. Across the giant poster bed, he was in, and through the sheer curtains that kept him in blocked out form the rest of the world, he could see a fire flickering; casting strange shadows around the room. When he quickly pushed aside the fabric, he could see the rest of the room and frowned. 

The directions were cold and sparse, grey with very little color outside of, presumably, himself. Across the room the first had to be keeping everything warm. There was no way such cold surroundings would not translate to a change in temperature as well. 

Thankfully when Ichigo pushed the sheets away and sat up on the side of the bed, he was able to note that he was in fact dressed; though it was not what he had been wearing before he went to Hueco Mundo or when he went to the Soul Society. Instead of his school uniform, he had been put into black slacks, incredibly soft when he fisted the fabric on his thigh. His shirt was a pale green button down and someone had rolled the sleeves up to Ichigo’s elbows; clearly knowing he would get warm when in the bed. Overtop someone had put him in suspenders. 

None of it was what he usually wore. Not a single article of clothing on him was in Ichigo’s style. Someone he did not know dressed him and he felt a wave of cold nausea flow down his spine. That same terror that he felt upon waking up began to flood back into his system as he rushed to the door, throwing it open and seeing a cold and empty hallway. When he rushed to the window and looked out, he could barely see a single thing it was so dark. Only the flickering of a fire lit torch a few feet from him gave light into the hallway. 

Outside of the glass, Ichigo thought he saw snow and a forest but in his mind, he knew it was probably just a trick of the light; and a trick of the darkness. Nevertheless, he turned and started quickly in a random direction. Just like the room he had been in; the hallways were cold and barren. The same strange…almost melted rock made up the hallways as he looked around; trying to take in everything that he could. “Fuck.” He panted under his breath as he started to run. Whoever had dressed him left his feet bare so it was not all that comfortable running on the strange cold stone. But he did it none the less. It did not help much that his heart was beating a mile a minute. 

Each turn in the strange building led to another empty hallway that looked exactly like the previous one. Everything was bleeding together as he sprinted and sprinted and sprinted; not once looking behind him. There was some monkey hindbrain part of him that thought there would be some giant monster waiting to gobble him up if he didn’t stop. At this point in his life, he was not fearful of hollows. It was not a hollow that he thought would get him; if anything, he preferred hollows to people nowadays. 

It was a Quincy he was scared of. 

As he ran, the memories of who the Shinigami fought came rushing back into him. Yes. The Quincy had slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands, that resided in the Soul Society. They hurt Ichigo’s friends, his family by now. 

He did not even realize tears were streaming down his cheeks by the time he turned one final corner and saw a new door. If he were more focused, he would have sensed the creatures behind the giant wooden panels. Alas, all he could think was finally, something different. He thought that perhaps it was a way out; smiling through the tears as he slammed into the door and stumbled into the room. 

Ichigo froze.

Here were all the people, all the Quincy, that were not anywhere else in the giant castle like structure. 

Every Quincy in the room turned to look at him; and Ichigo could not even ponder on that fact. All he could think about was how his hair seemed to be growing, the long strands having fallen over his face. He blinked and blinked, feeling the tears on his cheek as he stood there in shock. 

Finally a Quincy that looked shockingly like Grimmjow stepped forwards. He even had that trademark feline like smirk as he made a B-line towards Ichigo. The red head could not help but think about the genetics of Espada and Quincy. “Oh? That little brat is finally awake. And yer’ dumbass stumbled right into the lions den it seems.”

It was not as though Ichigo was disagreeing with the guy. His pink mohawk made him seem much taller than Ichigo; even if the teen knew they had to be about the same height. When the Quincy was within arm’s length, it felt like Ichigo’s entire body was lit on fire. 

Every cell within him was screaming at the proximity of the Quincy. Ichigo understood, in theory, the differences between Quincy and Hollows; and he understood, sort of, the cocktail of different creature’s DNA within him. There was no doubt that he had Hollow somewhere storming around inside of him; and he knew that if the Quincy touched him, he would surely die. 

So what happened next couldn’t have been considered his fault. That same sensation, the same bubbling scream from atop the roof of Las Noches. He felt his consciousness slam shut from the rest of his body then the roaring screaming of the Hollow within him. It didn’t matter if the Quincy jumped out of the way fast enough, he let his Cero rip through the room; blasting out the side of the castle’s wall. 

A glowing, burning light was the last thing he saw in that form before everything went black. 

~’~

Ichigo came to slowly this time around. Everything was pulsating just like the time before, but now he was not as nervous and anxious about it all. He could fully take in what was going on around him before freaking out. 

He was being carried, that much he understood. His hair, strangely long, was now splayed over his face; blocking a part of his vision. Not that he needed to see much, what with his face pushed into a warm neck. Everything was warm, so warm. He sighed, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the neck his face was pushed into. The arms beneath his legs tightened as he gripped with his legs tighter as well. 

Even the foreign hand running through his locks did not bother him. 

At least not at first. 

“You are safe now Ichigo.” That voice. 

Ichigo knew that voice. 

No longer was he warm as he was brought back into the room, he had woken up in the first time around. His body ran ice cold as he suddenly kicked out of the arms that had been carrying him. As he suspected, it had been that Quincy…what had been his name, that had been carrying him down the hallways of wherever he was. 

“Get the hell away from me.” Ichigo gasped out, trying to call forth any power within him to fight the monster standing in his way. Alas, his energy was depleted and the man was on him before he could react, pressing both of their bodies tightly against the wall behind Ichigo. 

Ichigo gasped in pain, feeling that now eerily familiar large hand wrap tightly around his throat. It was like a vice grip but with the strangest hint of adoration and a worshiping touch. The long fingers were able to find each other at the back of his neck as the other hand grabbed the back of his left thigh; hefting him up by both his leg and his neck. He groaned, trying to shift and throw his body in different directions to squirm loose from the grip but it was clear he was going nowhere. 

“Son of a bitch!” He screamed, throwing his free hands wildly as hard as he could. It was inelegant, a form of fighting he had not taken up since he was nothing but a boy; not a hardened warrior. Perhaps it was a sort of last-ditch effort, a hind brain action in response to danger. That, and his reiatsu was still so weak. He was recovering from his fight in Hueco Mundo with that Quincy. If he was at full power, he should have been able to break out of the hold on him. 

Should being the key word. 

It was clear Yhwach, that was his name, was not having problems keeping Ichigo under control. He held tighter and not only pushed Ichigo closer to the wall but his body tighter to Ichigo’s. It was so intense, the closeness. The energy exuding from the Quincy in front of him left Ichigo breathless; out of the little energy he had left. He felt his body slowly going limp, his eyes feeling heavy. Before he knew what was happening, his arms had been lifted to wrap around Yhwach’s shoulders. 

Ichigo then cried out as Yhwach’s mouth found the crook of his neck, where his throat met his shoulder. At first Yhwach did nothing but rest his lips there. Then out of nowhere he opened his mouth and bit down hard. Ichigo could do nothing but gasp, to cling to Yhwach’s broad back. It was like all of his higher functions shut down, the Hollow within him subservient to the stronger being. He could not form words, just small whimpering noises as he held Yhwach as hard as he could; surely forming bruises on the Quincy’s back if not for the Blut Vene that would protect the “King” of Quincy. 

Yhwach bit and sucked furiously at Ichigo’s neck for sometime before he slowed, then just kissing, nipping, and licking at the now black and blue bruise that had formed on his sun kissed skin. Ichigo felt like Jell-O, like if Yhwach let him go he would just melt into a puddle on the ground. Perhaps that’s why he was thankful the King of the Quincy did not release him; just held him close as he whispered into Ichigo’s skin. “You are safe here little one. You are safe. I know you dislike war, dislike fighting; so you just have to push through one more and then you will know no war; no discourse.” Ichigo’s head went limp and fell to Yhwach’s firm shoulder. 

“You are safe.” It was the last thing Ichigo heard before passing out into oblivion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I am twisting canon here a bit. First, the Quincy castle is basically in Europe; I just wanted them being based in like a snowy forest haha. Second, the Kuchiki and the Shihoin families share a "tree" so to speak here. They are related, and to do that technique Yoruichi did at the end of the series you basically just need to be a part of the Shihoin family. Bykuya was basically building up to do that, since he had just enough energy.

Byakuya should have known he could not recuperate his energy and strength completely; should have known he would not be left to his own devices for long. The enemy was smart; had been surviving in the shadows for a thousand years. The likelihood of them letting him recover completely had been slim to none from the beginning. Perhaps it had been his pain addled mind that hoped for something different, hoped that he would be able to recover completely. Alas, the pessimistic, the realist reality won out. It could not have been a full four days after that time he had awoken to the golden haired man that said same man walked into the room he was being kept in. At this point, Byakuya could stand, could walk, albeit slowly; pace around the room. Even his vocal cords seemed to have healed to a degree. While he could not recite a novel, he could whisper sonnets; a few words here and there before his body became exhausted from that much exertion. 

When Jugram, that was his name, walked in, Byakuya was standing by the window. It was dark, as per usual. He could see a vast forest surrounding the castle, wherever the hell they were; blanketed in snow for as far as they eye could see. They were on a hill somewhere; perhaps on the side of a mountain, and everything was glowing from the full moon above them. Byakuya would recount about how beautiful the scenery was if he were not in this sort of situation. 

With his arms crossed over his chest, he glanced at Jugram from the corner of his eye. Byakuya could admit, however, that he was extremely displeased with the clothing that had been foisted upon him. He was in a white button down dress shirt; a modern western style. It was the same as the dark black slacks Jugram had brought for him to wear. The last thing that he been forced into were apparently called suspenders. All of it was nothing like what he usually wore. But he could not have worn anything else. He could complain, and he complained a lot, but it was either dress how Jugram wanted him to or go naked. 

Byakuya had never gotten on clothing so foreign to him so fast. 

“What.” It was not a question. Byakuya’s voice was flat of any inflection, annoyance pumping through his system like blood. He was annoyed at the situation, annoyed at Jugram, annoyed at the Quincy.

But most of all he was annoyed at himself. How had he gotten caught like that? Why did he so irresponsibly rush into a situation as he did? That Quincy… Byakuya frowned, looking back out towards the moon dappled forest. Fear was a poison and it was still rushing through Byakuya’s veins. 

“We are eating in the dining room today.” Jugram said as though it were the most normal, nonchalant thing in the world. Byakuya’s eyes narrowed, snapping back to the Quincy’s form. The dining room? What the hell did that mean? He shifted so he was now facing Jugram as the blonde walked over to him. It was one of the few times Byakuya cursed his own height; what with how Jugram was towering over him. 

It was not as though Byakuya could question such a request, no, demand. He was a prisoner. If Jugram wanted him to eat in the dining room, that meant they would eat in the dining room. 

Though of course he could use this opportunity. He could try to count as many Quincy roaming about the halls as he could. He could try to map out the direction from whatever room he was in to this dining room; that and see if he could identify any escape routes. 

Of course his plan was shot down the moment they stepped out into the hallway. It was elegantly designed and decorated; similar to some of those fairytale stories he had read when visiting the living world. But that was about it. There was not a single soul in sight; nor could he sense anyone else, at least not near them. They continued for some time, turning left and right and right and left before finally coming upon a pair of double doors. 

Quickly Jugram pushed the doors open and led him in. 

Found all the Quincy, Byakuya thought to himself as he looked around as discreetly as he could. There had to at least be 30 of them scattered about the dining room; though only a few sat at the large table. From what he could tell, they were varying in skill level; if their Reishi was anything to go by. He had recovered from his horrendous injuries, but taking them all on at once? Well…

Jugram guided Byakuya around all of them towards the head of the table where presumably their leader sat. His grey eyes narrowed once again, not showing the fear that gripped so tightly at the inner most parts of his heart. This was Yhwach. He was a stern looking man with the slightest smile on his face as his gaze grazed over Byakuya’s form. “Those clothes suit you Byakuya Kuchiki.” His voice matched his appearance and Byakuya frowned. 

Nevertheless he stayed silent, not wanting to give the Quincy an inch. Of course there was always the chance he would turn face and kill Byakuya where he stood, but he knew he had to take those chances; plus, there was something in Byakuya that said Yhwach would hold his sword at least for now. 

“Well, I guess you can say hello to a friend while you are here.” That got Byakuya’s attention. His eyes widened as Jugram motioned him off to the side of the table. The chattering of the other Quincy in the room seemed to slow as Byakuya spotted the individual seated on the ground, a long section of white lace thrown over the persons head. But that did not hide the bright red hair; now long even though Byakuya was sure he had not been out that long. 

It couldn’t be him. There was no way; Byakuya sensed a Shinigami before him, but the feeling of a Quincy was there as well. Yet when Yhwach cleared his throat, the person turned and Byakuya knew he went about as white as they lace. 

Those honey colored eyes, big and familiar, stared up at him, peaking out from beneath the fabric that had gently brushed over his forehead. “Oh? Byakuya?” It was Ichigo. 

It was Ichigo sitting there before him; but at the same time, it was not. 

He was dressed similarly to Byakuya; his hair now long and braided over his shoulder. Yet his demeanor, his energy, everything seemed to throw Byakuya completely off. The Quincy had gotten him AND Ichigo? Now he was fearful of what had become of the Soul Society. 

He couldn’t wait any longer. If it meant he had to die there in that dining room, then so be it. 

~’~

Bazz knew the moment Jugram had carried the Kuchiki into the castle that it would end poorly. He was an idiot blinded by a pretty face, and at the time Bazz had told him so. Yet the blonde had continued none the less. Now here they all were, unable to get to the Kuchiki fast enough to stop him from casting his Gisei Hado. Well that was one point for the Soul Society and the Kuchiki clan; literally none of them had expected a Captain to pull out forbidden Kido so readily. 

Bazz had only seen this one once before during the war so long ago. It was similar to Jikanteishi and Bazz knew Jugram thought it was that; and that’s why he had not reacted in time. 

Now there were about 22 dead Quincy littered about the room; the Hado specifically having been created to kill lower level Quincy.

“Get him!” Bazz shouted at the others that were still standing, out of breath from the attack. Byakuya himself looked pretty beat up, a line of blood spilling from his lips; all the while Ichigo Kurosaki sat behind him, eyes wide as he looked up at the Kuchiki clan leader. 

They all moved but again it seemed as though the Soul Society were pulling things out of a hate previously hidden from the Quincy’s watchful eye. Bazz, and anyone else around for the last war, would recognize the stance Byakuya took immediately. 

He knew it was a high level Shihoin technique. 

He knew it was something someone could only pull off if they were of that clan’s blood. 

Electricity filled the air, boiling and frying the skin of everyone in the room. Byakuya himself seemed to transform right before their very eyes, a far more cat like appearance. If they didn’t catch him then, he could escape with Ichigo in tow.

What happened next, it was all too fast for Bazz to comprehend. Byakuya had almost been about to move from his spot to assumedly make his way around the room killing them all; but His Majesty stopped him. 

His large form was in front of Byakuya in less than a blink of an eye, one large hand wrapping tightly around Byakuya’s pale neck. He squeezed, lifting the Kuchiki clan leader up in the air and the electricity wrapping the male’s skin dissipated. “Bad kitty.” It was deep and Bazz almost didn’t hear it, but His Majesty seemed to chastise the Captain rather jokingly. 

From where he was standing, Bazz could see Byakuya gasping for air, grabbing at His Majesties arms to stop him from squeezing any further. But it seemed as though Byakuya was being given yet another mercy. 

“Let Byakuya go.” Ichigo’s voice sounded shockingly clear in the room, still seated on the ground but now tugging at His Majesties pant leg. They all looked down and for a moment Bazz thought His Majesty was just going to kill Byakuya anyways. Instead, he dropped the Captain, Ichigo immediately moving to hold onto the black haired male. 

While Byakuya sat there in Ichigo’s arms trying to regain his breath, everyone in the room went back to what they were doing as though His Majesties life had not just been at risk; like all their lives had not just been as risk. 

Bazz was getting real tired of all that shit. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note since I am kind of playing fast and loose with canon here, the captains were told of Ichigo’s origins (at least part of it). They were told that he is part Quincy and Hollow (Ichigo’s father tells them).

It was slow when it first started; just a changing of pressure in the atmosphere. Byakuya had wondered where they were for the entirety of his “visit”, of their “visit”. He could handle the cold but it seemed like it was ALWAYS cold in the strange other worldly castle. The Quincy were all dressed differently; some in barely any clothing at all and others bundled up for some snowy expedition. Yet none of them seemed bothered by the frigid temperatures. It was vastly different than the deserts of Hueco Mundo. While one would think that particular section of the universe would be unbearably hot, it was actually unbearably nondescript. 

When a creature sets foot into Hueco Mundo, the first thing they realize is that there is absolutely no discernable temperature to the place. It is neither hot nor cold; you couldn’t even feel the heat from the fake sun Aizen had created. 

Nevertheless, when a creature of Hueco Mundo releases their true powers, there is a shift in the air around them. Byakuya found it odd, as they all sat in that same large dining hall, that none of the Quincy realized what was going on. 

He turned, as much as he could with the chain around his neck and Jugram on the other end of it, to look at Ichigo. Just like the last time, Ichigo was seated away from the table, lace and sheer fabric covering most of his body. He was quiet, and with his bac turned towards Byakuya, the older Shinigami could not exactly tell what was going on. It was not as though the hybrid was moving. He sat so still Byakuya nearly thought he had fallen asleep. 

His keen eyes noticed the shift in the spiritual pressure around him; shimmering like waves of heat being thrown off his body. When he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the Quincy seated at the table, he quietly scoffed. All of the Sternritter were none the wiser about what was going on with one of their “pets”. 

It was a pain enough that Jugram decided to collar him like a damn house cat. 

What had he said? After going back to his suite? “If you wish to act like an animal, I can always treat you like one Captain Kuchiki”. Just like that, Byakuya was collared and chained. Not once had the metal been released from his neck since that moment. 

“We will wait. Whatever plans the Shinigami are cooking up will not work; no matter how hard they try. They lost two assets, a captain and one of the war powers; the lot of them will be scrambling to recover.” It was the most Byakuya had heard Yhwach speak in the short time he had been held captive. 

Byakuya nearly brought up how Ichigo was going through some issues but he held his tongue. No need to help them since they CLEARLY were doing so well. So Byakuya kept an eye on Ichigo, frowning the entire time. 

Before too long after first noticing, Ichigo finally moved. Beneath the sheer silk and lace, he saw Ichigo grab at the side of his head, a nearly silent groan slipping from the young man. With him twisting his head to the side, Byakuya saw there was more wrong with Ichigo then he first realized. He spotted blood dripping from both Ichigo’s nose and the corner of his right eye. 

The Quincy behind him only reacted when Ichigo let out a horrendous retching noise, doubling over onto his knees. Even from where Byakuya, sitting beside Jugram’s chair on the cold stone floor, he could see the mass amounts of blood and some unidentified material spilling from Ichigo’s lips. It was white so Byakuya could only assume it had something to do with Ichigo’s hollow blood. 

The Quincy all jumped to their feet, cautiously moving towards Ichigo was continued to vomit and writhe on the ground in clear vast amounts of pain.

Yhwach got to the red head first; lifting the fabric now stained with blood, bile, and hollow matter, from Ichigo’s body. As Byakuya expected, Ichigo’s hollow half was being brought to the surface. As for why, well that was to be seen. 

“What the hell is going on?” It was that strange pink haired Quincy that reminded Byakuya so much of the Arrancar that seemed to have imprinted on Ichigo. Yhwach was quiet as he watched Ichigo on the ground, blood pouring from his lips. 

Then that distinctly hollow screeched filled the room. Clearly these Quincy around him had very little to no experience with hollows of any kind. They would have realized that was the scream of an Adjucha. 

Right before their very eyes, Ichigo’s mask started to form. His scream became louder and louder; growing to the point that many of the Quincy covered their ears in pain. It was rather interesting to Byakuya, and he would have liked to look into it further if not for the current situation they were all in. He knew that hollows were technically poisonous to Quincy; perhaps it was true in reverse as well. That would explain why Ichigo was reacting in such a fashion. 

Yhwach turned towards Byakuya, kneeling before Ichigo as he did so. Those intense eyes stayed on Byakuya’s form even as the strongest Quincy reached down, grabbing a fistful of Ichigo’s hair. The bright red locks spilled through those long fingers like magma, even as Ichigo continued to bleed and let out that piercing hollow screech. 

“Do you understand what is going on Byakuya Kuchiki?” The leader of the Quincy asked him. At first, Byakuya stayed silent; simply staring at the man with the most vitriol he could muster. The only thing that could be heard in the room was Ichigo and the horrid sounds of blood and vomit splattering on the ground. 

Byakuya did not respond at first, simply letting them all feel that horrible terror in their guts; it was a little petty revenge on his part for what his people had to go through. 

Jugram’s tug on the chain had Byakuya standing, finally responding to what Yhwach had asked him. “I assume whatever you have been feeding him to get him into that docile state is having an adverse effect on his system. If it is something safe for Quincy to consume, it would be damaging if not lethal for Ichigo Kurosaki.” 

They blinked at him, what he could only describe as either blank states or confused twists of their lips graced their features. It had him staring back in frustration; tampered but still evident. “Are you really not aware of his true nature? Yes, his mother was a Quincy but his father was a Shinigami. Plus, his mother had been killed by a hollowfied soul. At Ichigo’s core, he is more Shinigami and hollow then he is Quincy.”

Again, silence enveloped the room. The sounds of Ichigo’s hollow screaming were becoming purer, his evolution becoming very evident. “If you don’t allow me to help, he will transform into his Vasto Lorde form; destroying the entire castle and killing all of us in the process.” It was worth a shot; to see if they believed him. It was not as though he was lying. He truly wished to help; both himself and Ichigo. While they did not have the best of starts to their relationship, Byakuya really did like the young human hybrid. 

It was Jugram that walked close, releasing the chains that were actually reiatsu blocking; making sure to touch Byakuya’s neck as much as he could in the process. Byakuya did not comment on how much of a pain in his ass Jugram was. 

The Quincy were clearly nervous, not trusting that Byakuya was going to help them all escape certain death. It was only Yhwach that stood closely to Ichigo’s side that showed not trepidation for the approaching captain. 

Byakuya knew he was going to have to use a few different Bakudō. As fast as he could, he spoke the first incantation; all the while thanking Jugram for the first time for allowing Byakuya to recuperate. If his reiatsu levels were at what they had previously been, there was no way he could seal Ichigo as he was doing. 

The golden chains of Sajō Sabaku wrapped around Ichigo. The whole time he screeched in pain. Next, as Ichigo fell onto his back, crying and bleeding still, Byakuya called for Kuyō Shibari. 9 Heavy masses of black reiatsu spread out of his body. At that point, Ichigo was nearly incapacitated by that; Byakuya thanking whatever was watching over them that he used the Bakudō as fast as he did. However, he wanted to make doubly sure that Ichigo would be knocked out until whatever Yhwach had been feeding him was out of his system; the pain clearly too great for Ichigo to handle if his hollow blood was screaming to the surface like it was. 

He walked up to Ichigo’s prone form, keeping Yhwach in the corner of his eye as he sat on Ichigo’s lap. The writhing was slowing so Byakuya did not feel as though he would be bucked off the young man. “Tanma Otoshi.” Byakuya whispered; his throat still healing from basically being ripped out. 

Just like that, a blinding light filled the room. When it faded, Ichigo was out cold. There was drying trails of blood from every opening on his face; nose, mouth, ears, and his eyes. With his sclera still black, he made a rather frightening sight, but Byakuya was able to halt his transformation into Vasto Lorde. 

Of course it did not take long for Jugram to pull him up by gripping tightly to his upper arm. The chains were next, blocking Byakuya once again from using his reiatsu. 

It seemed as though while he had been containing Ichigo, all the other Quincy aside from Yhwach and Jugram had left the room. The two leaders of the army were staring at him and Byakuya allowed them to stare; again, not wanting to help them more than he already had. 

“I am under the impression you have been feeding me a similar substance. I would advise you to cease that unless you want both me and Ichigo dead before the month is up,” Byakuya had no idea how long they would be there but it was a conservative estimate on their expiration date if things continued as they did. 

Yhwach stared down at the immobile young man before reaching and lifting him into his arms. Before he could leave the room, Byakuya called out one more thing. At that time, there was no point in holding his tongue. If the Quincy killed him, they killed him. If they did not kill him, Ichigo’s transforming while Byakuya had those damn chains on him would kill him. 

“Aizen Sosuke and Isshin Kurosaki are the only two that would know the extent of Ichigo’s biological history _Yhwach the Great_. I caution you on how far you can push that young man’s body.”


End file.
